


Truth Or Dare

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, Hacking, Kisses, M/M, Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Stalking, Truth or Dare, Womanizer, awesomeness, bored, class full of gays, maid outfits, mutiple ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: ah~ Truth or Dare, always a nice game to unwind with, get to know your friends and everything, get closer to them, Right?Unless you know, your tentacle bearing alien teacher forces you to all play and go along with each truth and dare and your playing with Karma Akabane and blood lust filled kids with brains.then it's time for you to run for your life.karmagisa, IsoHara, ItoSaka, KayaRio, Kanzaki and sugino menioned, some others too. Ristu hacking security footage. all that good shit.





	1. oh dear lord

This was the worst idea Koro Sensei’s had yet.

 

Truth or Dare. yay.

 

They all sat in a big circle, girl boy girl boy, like elementary school. Only around half the class was here though, they all were absent cos of some sickness. So the circle went like this:

 

Okuda, Itona, Nakamura, Karma, Kayano, Nagisa, Ritsu (on an iPod) Isogai, Fuwa, Teresaka, Kanazaki, and Maehara.

 

“Ok Class!” Koro Sensei said. “We’ll start off with spinning this pencil to see who asks first. And the teachers and i’ll leave you alone for three hours, that lets you do whatever dares or truths you want. You have my word i won’t snoop. This is a bonding experience for you class.” a pencil was set in the middle and the twelve of them watched it spin.

 

“What?” they watched as it landed in between Kanazaki and Maehara. Maehara softly blew on it to the side and Kanazaki frowned as i landed on her. And she smirked.

 

“Maehara, truth or dare?” She asked. Koro sensei, Karasuma and Irina, after a small argument, left the building.

 

“Truth.” He answered. Se smiled even wider. “Is there any girl in our class you like? Answer honestly now.” She said, softly smiling now. Maehara thought for a second.

 

“Any girl i like?” h asked. Kanazaki nodded. “No, i don’t like any girls in our class.” Maehara answered. Fuwa leaned forward in the circle.

 

“Does this mean there’s a guy you like? Because it seems like in this type of anime there would be at least two or three secret gay couples. Is it?” She asked. Maehara quickly turned to Okuda.

 

“Okuda truth or dare?’ he asked. She bit her lip. “T-trut-- no d-dare. Yea, dare.” she nodded at the end.

 

Maehara looked up for a second. “I dare you to take off your glasses and your hair ties for the rest of the game.” Okuda raised an eyebrow but preceded in pulling her hair ties out, she let her hair fall out of her braid and took off her glasses.

 

“I can’t see.” she stated while all the boys held their breath. Kayano squealed. “Awe, Okuda, you look really super pretty!” she said. Okuda blinked. “Th-thanks.”

 

There was a silence when Okuda remembered she had to ask. “Uh, A-akabane-kun, truth or dare?” “Dare.” there was no hesitation to his answer. Okuda thought a second. “I dare you to, uh, ask someone truth or dare.” she cringed at the end.

 

Karma laughed slightly. “Ok, Nagisa,” he turned. “Truth or dare?”

 

Nagisa looked at him. Truth would be bad because he could figure some personal stuff out about him, dare was bad because he could dare him to do something bad. Deciding he didn’t want to give any secrets, he choose dare.

 

“Dare.” Nagisa said confidently. Nakamura and Karma put their hands under their hin, grinning and you could practically see the devil horns.

 

Regret. Nagisa thought.

 

Suddenly a maid outfit was pulled out. “I dare you to wear this.” Karma said, smiling. Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Is it too late to go to truth?”

 

“Fine, who do you like?” Karma asked, putting down the maid outfit. “Nevermind i’ll do the dare.” Nagisa said grabbing the outfit. Karma frowned. “But wait! Now i really want to know!” Nagisa walked out of the classroom so he could change. Five minutes later, his head popped in the doorway.

 

“How long do i have to wear this?” a red faced Nagisa head said. Karma smirked. “The rest of the game, or until you tell us who you like?” he said, looking at him. Nagisa pouted as he finally walked into the classroom, everyone held their breath, even the guys.


	2. Being A Maid, yay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoo-hoo!!!! boi!!! two chapies in one day!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you want to read the full, already posted thing, check out Grell Sutcliff, or VictuuriShit1827 on quotev to read. still called truth or dare.

“Nagisa, you look hot.” Karma said plainly. Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Ehhh? Don't say that! I’m still a guy!!!” Nagisa yelled. Karma shrugged. “Just stating a fact. At least Okijima isn’t here.”

 

Nagisa’s eyes widened. That, that’d be horrible. “Besides, like i said, it’s just a fact.” Karma said, leaning back a little.

 

Nagisa’s face flushed as he sat down in between Kayano and the small iPod on the floor. “Uh, hey, Itona-Kun, truth or dare?” Nagisa asked, using his honorifics because they always had to with Itona.

 

Itona looked up at the sky. “Not that i don’t trust you, but truth.” Nagisa nodded. “Is there someone you like?” he asked and Itona simply nodded. “WHAT?” Terasak yelled, leaning into the circle. “WHO?!?!” Terasak asked.

 

Itona shook his head. “Nope, that wasn’t part of the question.” and Itona turned to face Rio. “Nakamura-Chan, truth or dare?” Rio rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish look. “Yeah, you see, i trust you about as much as i trust Karma,”

 

“Hey!”

 

“So, truth.” Itona frowned. “Aw, i had a really good dare. Ok, do you like Karma-Kun?” Itona asked.

 

Rio’s eyes widened and her chest suddenly felt tight. She burst into laughter. “Ahahahah!!! Omigod! Like Karma? Ahahahah! I’d rather die! Ahahahah!” Karma narrowed his eyes.

 

“No need to be rude.” he said, turning and sticking his nose up in the air. Rio wiped away a tear as she held in her laughter. “Ah, okay, Kayano, truth or dare?” “Dare!” was Kayano’s immediate answer.

 

Rio raised an eyebrow but and smirked her evil smirk. She looked at Nagisa who was sitting uncomfortably and tugging at his skirt.

 

“I dare you too,...” she whispered in Kayano’s ear. Her eyes widened as she turned to Rio. “What?” she asked. Rio smiled, devil tail waving in the background.

 

“You heard me.” Rio said. Kayano frowned. “But i don’t like him like that anymore.” she said, looking Rio in the eye. Rio nodded. “Yeah, i know but it’s going to be priceless. Just do it.”

 

Kayano inhaled and turned and kissed Nagisa’s cheek. Nagisa’s eyes widened suddenly as he trurned and looked up. Everyone else screamed. “WHAA?”

 

Suddenly Kayano was thrown across the room. She screamed as se rubbed her head and looked at from where she just was.

 

Karma was standing up, hair covering his eyes. “Sorry.” he muttered. Rio burst out laughing once more ad Karma smacked her head.

 

“HEY!” she yelled. Kayano smiled up at Karma as she walked back to her spot, but she was holding in laughter. Yes, she just got thrown across the room, but his reaction  _was_  priceless.

 

“Isogai, truth or dare?” Kayano asked. Isogai looked up. “Oh, uh, dare i guess?” Isogai answered. Kayano smiled. “I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven,” She said, smirking as she saw Isogai’s eyes widen.

 

“With Maehara.”


	3. Seven mintues in Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, shit happens.

Isogai’s eyes widened and his face turned red. “I-with--Maehara?” He asked and Kayano smirked, nodding. She put a finger to her cheek.

 

“I can be evil too ya know.” she said. “Oh! And you  _have_  to kiss once, it’s part of the dare.” Maehara actually smirked at that.

 

“H-how will y-you know if we d-did or not?” Isogai asked. Kayano winked. “I’ll know.” Nagisa shifted a little in his maid outfit, still trying to sit criss-cross but have the skirt to his knees. Karma reached across Kayano and pulled the skirt to the left a bit, it finally covering his legs and Nagisa nodded a thank you.

 

Isogai looked at his hands. “U-uh, d-do i have to?” everyone in the circle nodded. Isogai stood up. “Uh, wh-where?” He asked and his face flushed more when Maehara stood up.

 

Kayano pointed to the gym equipmnt room and they all moved outside. The rest of the class sat outside while the two walked into the shed and locked the door, or well, Maehara locked the door.

 

P.O.V switch (sorta) into the shed

 

**Warning: intense kissing scene, skip 4 paragraphs if you no likey**

 

Isogai sat on a box and looked at his hands and shifted nervously as Maehara sat next to him. Isogai looked up to say something but was cut off by Maehara leaning forward and connecting their lips.

 

Isogai’s eyes widened as he tried to pull back but Maehara had his hand behind his head. Isogai tried to speak, but as he opened his mouth, Maehara’s tongue shot into Isoga’s and isgoai lost his breathe.

 

 _He really knows what he’s doing_. Isogai thought.  _Has he done this with his girl friends?_

 

Isogai closed his eyes, chasing that thouht away as Maehara moved his ead to the side to deepen the kiss a little and slowly pulled back.

 

Maehara pressed his forhead agaist the noow very red Isogai and sighed. “Hey man,” Maehara said, confidently. “I like you.”

 

Isogai’s face flushed lava red as he pushed his shoulder gently away. “Y-you have your girlfriends.” he said simply and Maehara grabbed his hand soflty. “Who’s to say it wasn’t to make you jealous?” Maehara whispered and Isogai pulled his hand away.

 

“That wouldn’t be nice.” Isogai said simply. Maehara moved and pecked his cheeks. “Do you like me?” he asked.

 

Isogai put his head in his hands. “....Maybe.” he whispered. Maehara smiled and grabbed his hand. “Prince Charming.” Maehara said and kissed Isogai’s hand. Isogai blushed but didn’t pull his hands away.

 

“Would you like to be my boyfriend? Maehara asked.

 

Silence.

 

“Did Karma tell you to do this?” Isogai asked. Suddenly a loud “HEY!” could be heard from outside and the two froze as they heard overlapping voices such as

 

“You idiot!”

 

“I said stay quiet!”

 

“Dammit Karma!”

 

“Keep your ego in your pocket.”

 

“The hell does that even man?”

 

Then silence again. Maehara looked at Isogai and whispered in his ear. “Will you?” Isogai’s ears reddened. He shhouldn’t be acting like this! He shouldn’t be acting like this! He shouldn’t be acting like this! Isogai was “Prince Charming”, cool, likeable, leader-ish. He shouldn’t be getting flustered over another boy.

 

And yet….

 

“Come, on! Answer please! Just say yes or no.” Maehara said. Isogai slowly noddedhis head and Maehara smiled.

 

“Really?” Maehara asked and Isogai looked at him. “Yes.” he said and Maehara hugged him and they sat like hat, Isogai and Maehara just softly holding each other until Karma slammed his fist on the locked door.

 

“Hey open up! We want to finish our game!” he yelled and the two stood up and walked out the door to find Nakamura and Karma, smirking and holding their phones out.

 

“Yu two were cute~” Karma said, teasingly. And he pouted. “I didn’t like that one commet though. I-so-gai.” KArma said ad Isogai scoffed.

 

“If you weren’t listening, you wouldn’t have heard it.” Isogai’s confidence was back now, he wasn’t a blushing mess. Until Nakamura held out her phone.

 

“YOU USED TONGUE??!?!?!?!?!?!” she yelled and Isogai’s face reddened once more while Maehara laughed, grabbing Isogai’s hand in his.

 

“I’ve learned a few things.”

 

~~~~Back inside the school now cos i don’t know how to transition from that.~~~~

 

“Okay, oh! Ristu! Truth or dare?” Isogai asked. Everyone raised an eyebrow. No one was planning on asking Ristu at all, she’s just a piece of technology.

 

Ristu smiled. “Dare!” Isogai smiled. “I dare you to download all of Principle Asano’s school security footage of the Five Virtuosos and and show us.” everyone suddenly got excited.

 

Ristu nodded as she closed her eyes and little notifications filled her screen. She opened her eyes. “Done!”

 

A recording filled the screen and the class gathered around as it started playing.


	4. Stalking the Virtuosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title

On the video, Asano rolled his eyes. “No, you guys don’t understand, my dad is definitely hiding something from me and i know it’s about class-E.”

 

Ren crossed his legs on the chair he’s sitting on as he flipped the page in his book. “If you think he’s hiding something, why not ask?” Asano glared

 

“Don’t you think i’ve tried?” then the two left the room and the screen flickered and changed.

 

Ren was outside the school just flirting with some girl like usual.

 

The screen changed again. Four of them were walking down the halls when Seo ran up to Asano. He whispered something in his ear that the class couldn’t hear.

 

“Akabane’s a what?” Asano asked and Karma pushed through the crowd of Class-E to get a better listen. Seo nodded. “According to Ren, who heard from Chiaki, who heard from Mao, who heard from Yuu, who heard from Nakamura it’s true.”

 

The class turned to Rio who was frowning, eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the screen. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his lips.

 

“Oh yeah.” she said, looking as if she was fighting laughter.

 

“THAT LITTLE SHIT HEAD IS GAY?!!?!?” Asano screamed. The class turned back now, Karma’s eyes wide as he looked at Rio who shrugged. Koyama suddenly started laughing and the other Four on camera turned to him.

 

“Ak-akabane’s gay? I-i bet we all know who f-for?” Koyama sid, his glasses slipping off his face. Seo raised an eyebrow who?”

 

Koyama’s mouth started moving but suddenly Karma started screaming “LALLALALALLALLALALLALLA DON'T LISTEN TO THEM LALAALALLALLALALA!!!” and he kept screaming that until the scene changed and the class looked at him.

 

He just shrugged. “What?” he asked innocently. The video clicked off and Ritsu’s face appeared. “Okay!” everyone sat back in their seat.

 

“Fuwa, truth or dare?” Ritsu asked. “Truth!” Fuwa answered, smiling.

 

“If you had to choose Anime or Life, what would you choose?” Ristu asked. Fuwa foze and the class looked at her. “Uh-uh.” she put her hands to the side of her head. “uh,L-L, no Anime. I can’t live without it.” The whole class laughed gently.

  
 

“Akabane-kun, truth or dare? Fuwa asked. Karma thought for a second. “Truth.” Fuwa smiled. “Is the person you’re gay for in this room right now?”

 

Everyone looked at Karma who was now looking at the floor. “Uh-uh, y-yeah.” he said, his normal cockiness gone.

 

Cue Kayano fangirling

 

“WAIT! Really?!?!?! Who is it???? Is it someone i’m close too? OMIGOD!!! Is it Nagisa?” Kayano screamed.

 

“Itona, truth or dare?” Karma asked quickly. “Dare.” Itona said and everyone face palmed. You don't say ‘dare’ when Karma’s your picker. Karma smirked as his eyes flew towards Terasaka who looked genuinely sacred for the smaller.

 

“Sit on Terasaka’s lap for the rest of this game.” Karma said. Itona’s eyes widened while Terasaka’s face flushed just a bit as he stood to yell at Karma.

 

“HEY! Don't drag me into your stupid little games!!!!” Terasaka yelled Karma jumped behind Nagisa and held his shoulders. “DON'T LET HIM KILL ME NAGI-CHAN!” Nagisa laughed and jumped out of the way and Karma glared. “How dare yo---” but Terasaka punched Karma into the wall.

 

Kanazaki, who most people forgot was there rubbed her head. “I’m in a class full of gays…”

 

Nagisa pulled Terasaka’s shoulder and pulled him off Karma. “Come on Terasaka! It’s just Itona, sitting on your lap. Not that bad.’’ Nagisa smiled up at the taller person who rolled his eyes and sat down, pulling a blushing Itona onto his lap. “Whatever.”

 

“Eh, uh. Maehara, truth or dare?” Itona asked. Maehara shrugged. “Truth.” he answered.

 

“Do you really like Isogai?” Itona asked and everyone turned to look at maehara, waiting for the womanizer’s answer.

 

Maehara smirked at the question. “No.”


	5. HeeHeeHee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the updates are taking so long. i'm busy with school and shit and its really annoying. anyhoo!!!! the next chapter will be longer, and i've added another ship, courtesy of 3of7Sparks!!! so enjoy!!!!

Before anyone could react, Maehara put up a finger. “I love him more than words can describe.” he finished and smiled when Isogai’s face reddened. 

 

Maehara opened his mouth when they all felt a huge rush of air envelope them and they all froze.

  
  


They twelve of them froze for a few moments, looking around the circle and Kanazaki cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, how did this happen?” she asked.

 

The order of the circle they’d been sitting in had been switched for the better or worse. 

 

The new order now was, 

 

Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, Rio, Terasaka/Itona, Okuda, Ritsu, Isogai, Maehara, Fuwa, Kanazaki.

 

“It was the octopus.” Terasaka growled, cheeks still a light pink. 

 

“KORO SENSEI!!!” the class yelled and a pink faced circle appeared through a window. “Im checking in every hour. Two more to go!” and he flew away. 

 

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief when he saw he’d been changed into the school uniform and Karma pouted. 

 

Maehara turned to Kanazaki. “Hey, Kanazkai, truth or  _ dare _ .” Maehara said, smiling. Kanazaki immediately screamed out “Truth.” and Maehara frowned.

 

“Man you’re no fu---, wait.” he smiled wickedly. “Who do you have a crush on?~” He asked.

 

The whole class turned to the long haired girl who was shifting a little. “---ino.” she muttered under her breath.

 

Maehara smirked. “What was that? I couldn’t hear.” Kanazaki glared at him. “Sugino.” she answered and blushed as the room filled with “Awes.” 

 

“Karma, truth or dare?” Kanazaki asked. Karma shrugged. “Truth i guess?” Kanazaki thought for a second, should she ask who he likes? Uhm, she’d prefer to live until high school so…..

 

“What's the worst thing you’ve ever done to someone whilst fighting them?” (Truth sent to you by SayokoArai) Kanazaki asked.

 

Karma glared at the ground in thought. “Let’s see, there was the time i pushed the guy off the building, uhm, i poisoned that one guy during vacation, uhm, huh, oh! There was this one time this guy tried to kidnap me so i broke both his arms!!!” The circle moved closer to Okuda, away from Karma.

 

‘Ok the, Okuda. Truth or dare?” Karma asked. “Dare.” she said confidently. Karma shrugged. “I don’t really have anything ‘gainst you so uhm, end every sentence for the rest of the game by saying, “because i’m the chocolate dutchess.”” Okuda raised an eyebrow but nodded.

  
  


Okuda smiled brightly. “Akabane!  _ Truth _ or dare? ….Because i’m the chocolate duchess.” she said, tilting her head at the end. “What? I asked you! Don't ask me!” Karma complained.

 

Terasak shook his head. “Nope! Do this man.” he said, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Itona’s waist, who squeak in surprise. “Ugh, fine, dare. You looked really evil while saying truth.” KArma said but froze when Okuda smiled.

 

He was tricked.

 

“I dare you to…..

 

Kiss Nagisa. Because im the choclate duchess.”

 

The whole class froze.  _ What? _ Karma’s and Nagisa’s eyes looked like they were about to jump out of their heads.

 

“What?” Karma asked.

 

Okuda smiled. “Kiss Nagisa, right here, right now, for two whole minutes. Because im the chocolate duchess.” she laughed slightly at his reaction. “T-two minutes?” Karma stuttered out and she nodded. 

 

Karma looked next to him at Nagisa and his ears redden. “Wh-why bring N-Nagisa into this?” Karma stuttered out. Nagisa was currently hiding his face in his school shirt. 

 

Okuda smiled. “Because Im the chocolate duchess!!” se said all queen-like. She was good at that, especially since her glasses were still off along with her hair ties.

 

Karma looked at Nagisa whose head was now free from his shirt but bright red. “Uh, Nagisa. D-do you mind?” Karma stuttered out and Nagisa inhaled slowly, and shook his head.

 

Kara bit his lip but moved his head slowly forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any ideas for truth or dares, i'll gladly accept them!!!! Bloop!


	6. gshywuehdjuwiwujwhsjsj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KARMAGISA KISS WHOO-HOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD so the awaited chapter has been finally published!!!! most dares in this chapie and truths are from TheRealRedDevil, thank your for your ideas!!!! i love this chapter so much. only two more chapters and i still have a lot to write about in them so Subscribe to the story people!!!! ok, here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then suddenly, Koro-Sensei.

 

“Nyuh hu hu. I found some more of your classmates, students.” Koro-Sensei said smiling as he looked at the bluenette’s and redhead’s closeness. 

 

“KORO-SENSEI!!!” the circle of kids yelled and he fled, dropping Sugino and Okijima in the middle of the class. They both sweat dropped as they sat down, Sugino next to Kanzaki (*wink wink*) and Okijima next to him, in between him and karma. 

 

Karma looked at his knees and Nagisa’s face was bright red as Rio nudged him from across Kayano. 

 

“Eh, Nagisa, weren’t you two about to do something.” Rio said and Kayano softly pushed him into Karma. 

 

**~_~_~WARNING: extremely descriptive make-out scene ahead~skip if you no likey~_~_~**

 

Karma rolled his eyes and leaned forward a bit. Nagisa moved forward to tiniest and Karma’s lips touched Nagisa’s.

 

“Setting timer…...because i’m the chocolate duchess.” Okuda said as the two stayed in place for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. 

 

Slowly, karma’s lips moved slightly against Nagisa’s, who soon followed suit. Karma’s hand was soon pressing the back of nagisa’s head closer as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Nagisa gasped softly and Okuda announced “Half way done, because  _ i’m _ the chocolate duchess.’ 

 

1 hits, 2 hits, 3 hits,

 

Karma slowly slipped his tongue into Nagisa’s mouth and their tongues danced together and they hear someone squeal.

 

8 hits, 9 hits, 10 hits, 

 

“Okijima, was that you?” Rio asked and the class snickered. Karma’s head tilted even more to the side to deepen the kiss even more and Nagisa tilted his head the other way.

 

15 hits, 16 hits 17 hits,

 

KArma’s tongue licked the roof of Nagisa’s mouth and Nagisa squeaked out in surprise.

 

26 hits, 27 hits, 28 hits,

 

“Ten more seconds.” Ritsu announced. Karma and Nagisa deepened the kiss  _ even more _ .

 

58 hits, 59 hits, 60 hits.

 

“And done!” Ritsu announced and the pair slowly pulled apart. 

 

“S-sorry you had to get brought into that Nagisa.” Karma said, looking at his hands. “I don’t mind.” Nagisa said. There was silence for a moments until Kanzaki pointed at Karma. ‘Ask someone.”

 

No one dare ask about the kiss. Not if they wanted to live, that is.

 

“Okijima, truth or dare?” Karma asked.

 

“Truth.” Okijima said, not yet knowing how the game was going. “Tell us  about your dirtiest dream.” (truth brought to you by TheRealRedDevil on ao3)

 

Okijma’s eyes  went wide. “Uh, uhm, erm-i- do i really have to?’ Okijma asked. KArma shrugged. “Just who it was about then.” Karma answered.

 

Silence. 

 

“Was it anyone in this room?” KArma asked, annoyed now.’

 

“Uhm-yea-yes.” Okijima said, face red now. “Female?” Karma asked. Okijma nodded. “Kanzaki?” quick shake ‘no’ of the head.

 

“....Okuda?”

 

Silence. Small nod.

 

Okuda’s eyes went wide in disgust. “WHY?” she yelled. Okijma just shook his head.

 

“Uh, hey. Sugino. Truth or dare?’ Okijima asked. Sugino, who was now farther away from the boy, raised an eyebrow. “Truth.” Sugino answered.

 

Rio butt in. “I’m asking this truth you perv.” she said looking at Okijima who just nodded.

 

“Do you have a crush on any female in this room right now? HONEST!” Rio asked. SuGino looked up and at his hands, and for a brief second at Kanzaki. “Uh, yeah.” Sugino asked.

 

The class’s eyes went wide but before anyone could ask, Sugino turned to the iPod that had sometime been moved to Koro-Sensei’s desk.

 

“Ritsu, truth or dare?’’ Sugino asked. Again, the class raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Truth.” Ritsu answered, glad she was being remembered. “If you could date any guy in the class, who would it be?” (again, from TheRealRedDevil) Sugino asked.”Well i can’t date any guy.”

 

“But if you could?”

 

“I don't have feelings like love.”

 

“Just answer the damn question!”

 

“Okay, uhm, Itona i guess. He’s cute in a child-like manner and is very strong and knows how to work with technology and stuff.” Ritsu answered after a few moments.

 

Terasaka’s arms around Itona tightened and Itona looked over his shoulder slightly. “I’ll pass my turn to Karma-kun.”

 

The whole class’s eyes widened. 

 

Shit.

 

“Itona. Truth or dare.” KArma asked and there were many sighs of relief. “Dare.” Itona answered.

 

“Ok, i dare you to practice the one assassin skill you suck at.” KArma said. A few students froze thinking when Nagisa’s flushed face popped up. 

 

“But Karma that’s…..” Nagisa started to say until Karma smirked and Nagisa blushed, looking away. 

 

Itona thought for a second. “I guess that’s...oh….KARMA!” Itona yelled, thrashing a little on Terasaka’s lap. “It’s your dare.” Karma said. “Either do it or chicken out.” 

 

Itona pouted. “What’s even my ‘goal’ of practicing this?” Itona asked. KArma smiled. “Make that other person blush or turn away is all.”

 

Terasaka raised an eyebrow. “What’s his worse assassin skill?” He asked. Isogai was the one to turn to him.

 

“Seduction.”


	7. Seduction????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a little longer then others, i had tests this week i had to study for. school's been kiling me guys!!! well enjoy!!!

“What?!?!” Terasaka asked. Rio pressed a finger to her chin. “Well, yeah. Itona never really even attends Miss. Hella Bitch’s classes so he does really suck at seduction.” She said.

 

Itona pouted once more. “Who would i even have to seduce anyways?” he asked, his blue hair swaying a little around his ears.

 

Karma smirked again. “Hmm, lets see. He’s big, an idiot and you’re sitting on him!” both Itona’s and Terasaka’s faces paled. 

 

“H-hey!!! Don’t bring me into this!!!” Terasaka yelled. Karma shrugged. “You guys brought Nagisa into it.” he replied, making the boy next to him blush even more. 

 

“But that wasn’t even me! That was Okuda!” Terasaka yelled. Okuda clicked her tongue. 

 

“Nuh-uh-uh. It’s the Chocolate Duchess, because i’m the chocolate duchess.” the purple haired girl said. 

 

Karma frowned. “Your enjoying your dare too much.” he said and turned back to Itona. “Are your brave or chicken?” Karma asked and Itona glared. “Fine, i’ll do it. But everyone else as to leave!” 

 

“Well, and how would we know you did the dare?”

 

“Just trust me.” 

 

“Fine, we’ll leave. C’mon Nagisa.” KArma said and grabbed the bluenette’s hand and walked out the class, the fangirling/boying class following them.

 

~~~~~

 

Itona slid off of Terasaka’s lap onto the floor, turning to face him. 

 

“How does seduction even work?” Itona asked. Terasaka’s turned his head so he wasn’t looking at Itona.

 

“I dunno. Just do what Irina does?” he replied. Suddenly, Itona grabbed Terasaka’s chin, turning his face to him.

 

“If you don’t look at me i won’t know if you blush or not.” Itona said plainly, his green-yellow eyes meeting Terasaka’s light brown ones.

 

There was a moment of silent s Terasaka could fell a small amount of heat rising in his cheeks. Quickly, he grabbed Itona’s headwrap and pulled it over his eyes.

 

“Terasaka. I can’t see.” Itona complained as he untied the bandana and re-tied it around his head.

 

Itona slowly slid himself back onto Terasaka’s lap, facing him. “Are you gonna blush, or do i really have to be Irina?” Itona asked in a cute whiney voice. 

 

Silence.

 

“Okay then.” Itona rested his chin on Terasaka’s shoulder. “But don’t expect me to be so kind.” he whispered in his ear. “Or to stop.” Itona’s breath was felt on Terasaka’s neck. 

 

“This stops when you blush.” Itona said as his hands ran down Terasaka’s sides. “Is that something you even do? Do you even blush?” 

 

Itona pulled away to look at Terasaka. “C’mon blush, i’m not good at this stuff.” Itona whined. Terasaka looked at the smaller boy on top of him. 

 

He looked at his soft light blue hair, his yellow-green eyes that were shining as they looked at him, his smaller torso, his soft legs that were on him.

 

Aw geez. Terasaka felt his face heat up and hid his face in his shirt. Itona lowered his head to try and meet Terasaka’s eyes. “Are you blushing?” He asked. 

 

Silence.

 

Itona pressed his cheek against Terasaka’s stomach, looking up at him. “Oh, you are. I guess i’m done with the dare now, right?” 

 

Terasaka nodded as he slowly pulled his face out of his shirt. “I didn’t even do anything though.” Itona said, cheek still against his stomach. “Just tell the others they can come in.” Itona pulled away and looked at Terasaka for a few moments. 

 

“Ok.” and he pulled open the door, only to have Rio and Karma fall into the classroom. “Do you two have no freaking privacy?!?!?!” Terasaka yelled.

 

Rio looked up with an evil smirk and Karma stood up. “Nope!” he said and the rest of the class walked in, Itona started to sit down on the floor and remembered his past dare. “Terasaka, i still have to sit on you.” 

 

Terasaka’s ears turned red but he let Itona sit back on his lap. “Kayano.” Itona said and said green haired girl looked up. 

 

“I dare you to say a bad pick-up line to someone you like.” Itona said, grabbing Terasaka’s hands and wrapping them around his own waist. The class smiled as they watched him except for Kayano who blushed.

 

“U-uh, o-okay. Does it have to be like, like like or just like?” Kayano asked and Itona shrugged, leaning back the slightest into the still blushing Terasaka. “Uh like like i guess?” Itona replied.

 

Kayano stared at her hands before turning to Rio. “I’m so sorry, this is the only thing i can think of.” Kayano said before inhaling. “Hey, you now, sometimes i feel like i’m Egypt and you’re the Nile.”

 

Rio raised an eyebrow. “Why?” she asked, curious. Kayano snapped her fingers and pointed them like guns at Rio. “‘Cause you’re the only thing that makes me wet.” hen she nervously laughed. “Ah hah, kill me now.” 

 

The whole class erupted into giggles. “Omigod, that was so bad.” Fuwa laughed out. Kayano’s face turned red and she buried her face in her hands. 

 

There was another huge gust of wind and the class looked up. “Nyuh, nyuh, i came late this time. You guys only have another half hour of the game. Also, Okuda and Fuwa, you two have early dismissal.” Koro Sensei said, his face rose pink.

 

The two girls jumped up and ran out of the classroom. The rest of the class sighed only another half hour. They could do this. 

 

Okajima looked at Kayano. “That was a pretty dirty pick-up line.” he replied. Kayano frowned. “And that was a pretty dirty dream, Oka-jima.” she said and he looked down.

 

“OK! Nagisa!” Kayano said, making the bluenette jump. “Truth or dare?” Nagisa looked at his hands, and slightly at Karma and at Kayano. “Uhh, T-truth?” he said, his voice cracking. Kayano smiled.

 

“Do you  _ liiiike  _ Karma? And i mean like, like like. Not like.” Kayano said. The class looked up in sight confusion.

 

Nagisa tugged on his sleeves. “Uhm, I---”


	8. LAST CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally!! all the couples come together.....sorta. they go to school on Monday and everyone else is cnfused. HAHAHA SUCKS FOR ThEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say thank you my lovelies for readig this, kudo-ing this, giving me your supportive comments and ideas, sorry that this is ending and very short but i hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!

“I--I….” Nagisa’s face was redder than Karma’s hair. He put his face in his hands. “I like Karma.” he muttered. Karma smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What was that? We couldn’t hear.” NAgisa punched his shoulder. 

 

“I like Karma.” Nagisa said. Karma chuckled. “Awe~ Nagi-Chan has a crush on me??” he asked tauntingly. Nagisa re-covered his face.

 

Karma wrapped his arms around the bluenette’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Well that’s good, because i have a crush on Nagi-Chan.” 

 

Someone squealed. “OKAJIMA!!! STOP FANGIRLING!” Rio screamed. Okajima frowned. “I am a  _ guy!” _ Okajima yelled. Rio rolled her eyes. “You keep telling yourself that.” 

 

Karma laughed slightly a the two arguing, and looked to the side at NAgisa. “Hey, NAgisa?” Karma asked. 

 

Nagisa looked down a little at Karma. “Yeah?”Nagisa asked, cheeks pink. Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa tighter. 

 

“I love you.” Karma said. Nagisa blushed hard and leaned into Karma. “I l-love you too, Karma.” 

 

Suddenly, Kanzaki stood up. “THE WHOLE CLASS IS GAY!” she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Someone laughed, and another until everyone was laughing.

 

“WHAT?!?!” she asked, crossing her arms and sitting. Sugino smiled at her. “I’m not gay.” he said and she blushed. 

 

They continued playing the game for a few more rounds, until kanzaki gae up and just left with Sugino. Itona had fallen asleep on Terasaka’s lap, Kayano asleep on Rio’s shoulder, Okajima had been kicked out after a few, ahem,  _ lewd _ comments to say the lightest. 

 

Ritsu shut herself down for the night and Maehara and ISogai left hand in hand when Koro-Sensei came. 

 

Karma and NAgisa sat on the floor, fingers intertwined, shoulder pressed against each other’s.

 

“Hey, Nagisa?” Karma asked, breaking the comfortable silence. NAgisa looked to the side of him. “Yeah, Karma?” 

 

“School on Monday is gonna be pretty awkward right?” Karma asked. Nagisa laughed. “Yep.’’

 

~~~Monday~~~

 

“I REFUSE TO WORK WITH HIM!!!!” Okuda yelled at Koro-Sensei, who had been trying to pair people up for groups. 

 

“Why Okuda, if you two have a problem, how about you guys talk it out?” Koro-Sensei suggested. 

 

Okuda turned to Okajima, braids twirling with her. “Ok, how about you keep your perverted mind at best AND NOT CHOOSE ME SS A TARGET!!!” 

 

Some of the classmates raised an eyebrow. “What?” they looked at the sorta new couples sitting with each other, and at Kayano, who was hugging Rio, and at Kanzaki who was muttering something ‘bout the class being gay???

 

Koro-Sensei cleared his...throat? “See class, this is what happens when you miss school.” 

 

Karma laughed and Nagisa frowned at him. “Karma,” Nagisa said and Karma patted his head. 

 

Okuda turned her back on Okajima, who pouted. “C’mon Okuda! It was only two times!!!” he complained. Her eyes widened. “TWO?!?!?!” “i meant one!!!” 

 

Hara tapped nagisa’s shoulder. “What happened?” she asked. KArma laughed. “Okajima’s a perv.” 

 

THE END~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again!!!! please review what you thought and please kudo. THANK YOU!!!


	9. SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been five years since the truth or dare that brought them together, and they celebrate

**5 years later:**

 

Nagisa was reading a book, head resting in Karmas lap while he talked to Kayano, Rio braiding her hair as they talked. Okuda sat on the couch, Okajima next to her, flirting with and trying to make her look at him. Itona was curled up into Terasaka’s side, watching as Terasaka played a video game. Maehara was typing on his phone, While Isogai looked over his shoulder smiling.

 

Suddenly, Nagisa sat up, knocking his head against KArma’s chin. 

 

The two yelped out in pain, KArma holding his chin and NAgisa holding his head. NAgisa stood up fast. 

 

“GUYS!” everyone turned at the sudden yelling. Nagisa smiled. ‘It’s been five years since we killed Koro-Sensei, exactly, and i think we should celebrate!” Karma raised an eyebrow.

 

“You think we should celebrate killing our teacher?” Karma asked. “Yes! Wait, no. I mean, we should celebrate instead of getting sad,  _ and _ in the way Koro-Sensei  got us all together.” 

 

Kaano’s face paled. “Wait, do you mean---?” she asked and NAgisa nodded. “Yep! Let’s play Truth or Dare!” everyone groaned and Nagisa frowned.

 

“Fine. you wanna play spin the bottle?’ he asked threatenly and everyone shook their heads. “Hey, truth or dare sounds fun!” Kayano said nervously, grabbing her girlfriend hand and making Rio sit next to her. Rio smiled at her brown-haired (now) girlfriend.

 

“Are you ready babe~” she asked in a deep voice and Kayano smiled brightly. “Nope!”

 

Karma laughed at the two and dragged Nagisa onto his lap. The blue haired, still short boy smiled over his shoulder at his red-head boyfriend. 

 

Okuda huffed and sat down, pushing her glasses up. Okajima smiled and sat next to her, winking as he sat down. Okuda turned her head away in a huff, but her ears were red.

 

Maehara and Isogai flopped onto the floor, Itona tugging Terasaka to join the circle.

 

KArma grinned wickedly as everyone finished sitting down. 

 

“You all have to be prepared to do the worst.” He said.

 

“And to possibly be single after this.” Rio added.

 

“Or, not single anymore.” Karma added and Okuda’s face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

 

Karma smirked at the circle, at his friends, and said, “Who wants to go first?”

 

~~~~

 

Currently, Okuda was in a corner, ignoring everyone, Nagisa was passed out on the couch, Kayano had rice in her hair, Rio was wearing Karma’s clothes and vice versa, Okajima was wearing his clothes backwards, Isogai was drunk, Maehara was talking backwards, Terasaka was shouting at the neighbors, and Itona was under a blanket playing a nintendo game.

 

Rio inhaled slowly. “Okay, last round, HIT ME WITH YOUR WORST!” she yelled and drunk-Isogai laughed loudly.

 

“Home go to want you do?” MAehara asked his boyfriend who giggled and poked his cheek. “You sounds-ah stranged.” Isogai said, making no sense.

 

Maehara signed and picked up his boyfriend, slinging him over his shoulder.

 

“Home going we’re.’ Maehara told the group, walking out. Itona pulled on Terasaka’s shoulder and grinned lighty.

 

“I wanna go home too.” Itona said, eyes dark with...something and his voice sounding a little higher. Terasaka looked down at his boyfriend and gulped, nodding and walking out the house

 

Terasaka slammed the door which woke up Nagisa, who bolted straight up and feel off the couch. 

 

KArma snorted at his clusy boyfriend, who shot up and jumped on his back. “KARMA-KUN! I WANNA GO HOME!” he yelled sleepily.

 

KArma rolled his eyes. “You  _ are _ home, this is our house.” KArma said and Nagisa made a whining voice in the back of his throat. “I WANNA SLEEP!” he yelled and everyone laughed. 

 

It was common knowledge that when Nagisa woke up, he wasn’t really himself and just blurted out whatever. Kayano stood up from the floor and tugged on Rio’s hair. “Switch clothes with Karma, i wanna f=go home now.” she said and winked at the end.

 

Rio smiled and the two switched clothes before Rio and Kayano left.

 

Karma kicked Okajima out, Okuda having left already without them noticing, and carried NAgisa to bed. Just as he was about to walk out, the bluenette grabbed his sleeve tiredly.

 

“Sleep….with me?” he asked quietly and Karma smiled, moving into the bed with his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Nighty night~” Karma said teasingly as NAgisa drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?!?!? AN UPDATE!?!?!? i was going through my old stories and found this, and since it's my most liked and second most read story, i decided to add a chapter to it!!
> 
> hope you all liked, and thank you all for reading this! i really enjoyed reading all your comments that made me smile
> 
> welp! that's all forever now! enjoy life! Blip!

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have ay recomandations for truths or dares, i'll take 'em gladly!!!!! thanks for reading

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112639) by [fan_CAO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_CAO/pseuds/fan_CAO)




End file.
